Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Other appearances
Series appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II Garnet appears as a non-elemental summon. Two Garnet summons are available to players, Garnet and Garnet OR. Both phantom stones share the special attack, Great Guardian, which decreases the attack and magic power of all enemies for two turns and reduces damage and revives KO'd to all allies. Summoning Garnet and Garnet OR both cost 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Each Garnet phantom stone is based on a design of Garnet from Final Fantasy IX. The default design depicts her with long hair and wielding the Wizard Rod. Her final artwork depicts Garnet with short hair and wielding her ultimate weapon, the Whale Whisker. The Garnet OR stone uses her original model from Final Fantasy IX. ;Abilities ;Garnet ;Command abilities Garnet allows the user to use the following abilities: * Life's Melody I * Life's Melody II * Life's Melody III ;Passive abilities The following are passive abilities granted to characters equipped with Garnet. ;Garnet OR ;Command abilities Garnet OR allows the user to use the following abilities: * Healing Song I * Healing Song II * Healing Song III ;Passive abilities The following are passive abilities granted to characters equipped with Garnet OR. FFLTnS Garnet Alt1.png|Garnet Phantom Stone (Rank 5-6). FFLTnS Garnet Alt2.png|Garnet Phantom Stone (Rank 7-8). FFLTnS Garnet OR.png|Garnet OR Phantom Stone. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Garnet makes a cameo as a tutor from the in-game manuals, explaining equipment alongside Steiner. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Garnet appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Garnet appears as a purchasable character in the iOS release. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Garnet is unlocked by collecting White Crystal Shards. She is a Defense and Support oriented character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Garnet appears as a playable character. PFF Garnet Illust.png|Garnet's illustration. PFF Princess Garnet Illust.png|Garnet (#377)'s illustration. PFF Garnet.png|Garnet's sprite. PFF Princess Garnet.png|Garnet (#377)'s sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Garnet is an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her FFIX outfit and her Trance form. Her abilities are Eternal Darkness and Judgement Bolt. Her EX abilities are Atomos, Holy and Megaflare. ;Ability Cards FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SR.png|Diamond Dust (SR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SR+.png|Diamond Dust (SR+). FFAB Berserk - Garnet SSR.png|Berserk (SSR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SSR.png|Diamond Dust (SSR). FFAB Eternal Darkness - Garnet SSR.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet SSR.png|G-Force 199 (SSR). FFAB Hellfire - Garnet SSR.png|Hellfire (SSR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR 2.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Garnet SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet SSR.png|Zantetsuken (SSR). FFAB Berserk - Garnet SSR+.png|Berserk (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SSR+.png|Diamond Dust (SSR+). FFAB Eternal_Darkness - Garnet SSR+.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet SSR+.png|G-Force 199 (SSR+). FFAB Hellfire - Garnet SSR+.png|Hellfire (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR+.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR+ 2.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Garnet SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet SSR+.png|Zantetsuken (SSR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet UUR.png|G-Force 199 (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Atomos - Garnet Legend SR.png|Atomos (SR). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SR.png|Judgment Bolt (SR). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SR.png|Might (SR). FFAB Atomos - Garnet Legend SR+.png|Atomos (SR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SR+.png|Judgment Bolt (SR+). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SR+.png|Might (SR+). FFAB Eternal Darkness - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend SSR.png|G-Force 199 (SSR). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Might (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet Legend SSR.png|Zantetsuken (SSR). FFAB Eternal Darkness - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Eternal Darkness (SSR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|G-Force 199 (SSR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Judgement Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Might - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Might (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|Zantetsuken (SSR+). FFAB Holy - Garnet Legend UR.png|Holy (UR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet Legend UR+.png|Judgment Bolt (UR+). FFAB Megaflare FFIX Legend UR+.png|Megaflare (UR+). FFAB G-Force 199 - Garnet Legend UUR.png|G-Force 199 (UUR). FFAB Eternal Darkness - Garnet Legend GR.png|Eternal Darkness (GR). FFAB Megaflare - Garnet Legend CR.png|Megaflare (CR). Final Fantasy Artniks Garnet appears in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 R I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 ®. FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 R+ I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 (R+). FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 SR I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 (SR). FF9 Garnet Til Alexandros 17 SR+ I Artniks.png|Garnet Til Alexandros 17 (SR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Garnet is an optional character who appeared in the Princess of Alexandria - The Path to Escape, Someone to Protect, and A Summoner Reborn Challenge Events. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Garnet appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. Her job is Princess. Her trust mastery reward is Melody of Life. She possesses the special abilities EVO MAG +10%, SPR +30%, High Tide, MP +10% and EVO MAG +30%. She possesses the magics Cure, Regen, Shell, Protect, Curaga, Cura, Curaja and Raise. Her limit bursts are Princess's Prayer and Guardian's Oath. FFBE 230 Garnet.png|No. 230 Garnet (★4). FFBE 231 Garnet.png|No. 231 Garnet (★5). FFBE 748 Garnet.png|No. 748 Garnet (★6). FFBE Garnet animation.gif| FFBE Garnet animation2.gif| FFBE Garnet animation3.gif| FFBE Garnet animation4.gif| FFBE Garnet animation5.gif| FFBE Garnet animation6.gif| FFBE Garnet animation7.gif| FFBE Garnet animation8.gif| FFBE Garnet animation9.gif| FFBE Princess's Prayer.png|Princess's Prayer limit burst. FFBE Princess's Prayer.gif|Princess's Prayer limit burst. Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Garnet PFF.png|''PFF'' card. MFF Zidane & Garnet FFRK.jpg|''FFRK'' card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garnet appears with cards of the Aqua and Shine elements. In her Aqua cards she is depicted in a screenshot from a Final Fantasy IX FMV, in her official render and her Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. In her Shine card she is depicted in her Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Garnet TCG.png|4-085S Garnet. Garnet2 TCG.png|4-086E Garnet. Garnet3 TCG.png|8-086L Garnet. Garnet4 TCG.png|12-099U Garnet. ''Tetra Master Garnet appears as an opponent in PlayOnline's ''Tetra Master. Triple Triad Garnet appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 432a Garnet.png|Garnet. 432b Garnet.png|Garnet. 432c Garnet.png|Garnet. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IX